Dancing Life's Melody
by Shatteredxrememberances
Summary: Hermione is being abused, both sexually and verbally, but only someone realizes the change within her. How is it shes only happy when shes Dancing? HGDM, Rated M for sexual content, language and self inflications
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I am not JK Rowling

Dancing Life's Melody

**Prologue**

She drew a line upon her wrists with her silver razor, taking in all the pain and sorrow that has bestowed upon her. It was her release, her strength, her escape from her life. All the abuse, sexual and verbal that she endures day after day, is coming to an end. She feels it. Laying in her bed hearing the rain against her window she is drawing -etching- into her perfect silky skin, letting her blood drip out. She felt no pain from this, this was her bliss. As the rain continued to fall, so did her tears, and her blood.

* * *

Across England, a man lay in his bed, staring out of his window, watching the lightning flicker on the black velvet of the night sky. He was slowly drifting off to his alluring sleep. The hope for tomorrow, for he will escape his nightmare. The nightmare he calls 'home'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

She drew a line upon her wrists with her silver razor, taking in all the pain and sorrow that has bestowed upon her. It was her release, her strength, her escape from her life. All the abuse, sexual and verbal that she endures day after day, is coming to an end. She feels it. Lying in her bed, she heard the rain against her window she is drawing -etching- into her perfect silky skin, letting her blood drip out. She felt no pain from this, this was her bliss. As the rain continued to fall, so did her tears, and her blood.

Across England, a man lay in his bed, staring out of his window, watching the lightning flicker on the black velvet of the night sky. He was slowly drifting off to his alluring sleep. The hope for tomorrow, for he will escape his nightmare.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

The rays of the morning light were streaking through the windows into the still, enchanted room, filled with pain. A loud buzzing filled the tranquil room with an eerie reminder to what the days have become; ruthless, sudden and harshness to the barrier of life. Reaching over, having dainty arms feel as if the malicious pain was in fact inevitable. The rush of remembrance, and of joy, overtook the 17 year old. Trying to stand, although enticed to fall, standing alone became a difficult aspect for the broken, once conformed girl who instantaneously collapsed upon her bed struggling to breathe, as few of her ribs were broken, as she is. The room lured a silence, one which was interrupted by soft crying. The tears of sorrow and of surrender.

She did not have the once picturesque life she once knew. Her once carefree, independent days closed tightly around her, vanishing into memories. Ever since that fateful day, she has not but known what to expect. Her trust in people, men mostly, has since dwindled into nothingness. Trying as she may, the only trust she has left is of her dog, Christy, the small, white fluff of a puppy, that her mother gave to her for her 17th birthday, before the accident that changed her life forever. Christy was the only one, the only one who knew, the only one who listened and the only one who loved her, unconditionally.

It was time. She had to get ready. Get ready for her fate, she had to pretend from now on, and there was no denying that fact. She had to use concealer to hide the scars, hide the marks and the bruises. Pushing herself, she had gotten ready in simple jeans and a black sweatshirt then struggled her way downstairs to the kitchen, leaving a note simply stating she left for boarding school. She grabbed some cereal bars for herself and Christy's food and water, leaving the dark kitchen outside in the warm September air, and left to the awaiting taxi with Christy. Arriving at Platform 9¾, she looked at Christy who was sitting calmly in her arms, staring in wonder at the marvelous brick red train becoming them to board. Loading her luggage she noticed her former best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, with her only friend, Ginny Weasley. They were talking and laughing ignorantly as if calling her to make a scene. She just turned her head as a silent tear fell unnoticed. Boarding the train, she made her way down the aisle, finding the heads compartment that belonged to her and the Head Boy, whoever that may be. She sat down with Christy, turning on her Ipod, carefully vocalizing the depressing songs as she laid down drifting off to a gentle slumber, for the first time feeling safe, although she knew better than to sleep too soundly.

He awoke to a loud screaming coming from the foyer. Not wanting to get involved, he procrastinated his destiny until 10:45, taking a shower in the hot water, finishing packing for his boarding school, and listened to music, before leaving to board his train. Leaving his house, without a goodbye from neither of his parents he left. The limousine took him the back ways to Kings Cross Station, he wondered why. However, he didn't glance back once, he knew his fate next year, but what he didn't know was that sometimes you must take the wrong path to end up in the right place.

Seeing his friends, nodding slightly at them, he boarded the train, which never ceased to entrance him. Trying to find the Head's compartment, he opened the door and never expected to see what he did. A small petite girl was curled on one of the benches with a small dog. He looked at her face, attempting to recognize the features of this broken beauty. Having found none, he retreated to the other bench, not noticed that the shattered girl was awake and quite frightened, he himself fell asleep against the window pane, listening to the rain fall gently upon the train.

The girl awake started to talk to her dog in a hushed whisper frantically. Sensing her fear, the dog began to lick her face to calm her. The girl spoke in a small weak, but soprano voice hearing every emotion possible. "Do you think he'll hurt us? He's bound to, He's supposed to hate us, well I guess he was suppose to hate me, but I'm certain he still will. Old habits die hard after all, isn't that right baby? Yeah baby girl…" the second time she said baby a river of silent tears fell from her hazel eyes. Closing her eyes she still felt the tears fall realizing her mistake. Opening her eyes, her hazel orbs met silver orbs that held the same feelings as she.

He wiped the tears from her eyes, from her cheeks, and drew his thumb over her lips wiping away those tears as well, keeping their eyes locked in an unseen parallel force. As he wiped away her tears, he wiped away her makeup revealing all that had been done to her during the months they had off. Quickly she realized he wasn't staring into her eyes anymore but on the blue and violet bruise that laid upon her porcelain cheek once rosy and warm, now snow white.

She drew her hands up to her cheeks in an effort to hide the marks on her skin, but her sweatshirt sleeves rolled down slightly. Now she wasn't just crying, she began to shake from fear. He grabbed her arms gently, but tightly, pulling the sweatshirt up to reveal the cuts and finger imprints all over her wrists and arms. Once again his icy eyes met dark ones. Asking the unspoken question they both knew would be asked one way or the other. She began to breathe with difficulty as he was now pressing on her chest where the ribs were broken. Not breaking the connection, she understood he knew she had broken ribs, and she knew who this man was. The man that was supposed to hate her with a passion, the man she had spoken in fear of, this man was Draco Malfoy.

Draco didn't understand why this had happened to the Gryffindor Princess, and he didn't care. He wanted to know who did this, and how long. She didn't deserve this, the pain both mentally and physically. He knew this pain, the unreal searing through one's heart. Having "loved" ones cause this. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't just see pain, but sorrow and hopelessness doomed their hazel beauty. Suddenly, as he gazed into the gateway to her thoughts, he had this desire to protect her from the harm in her life. He began to become scared for the future of this year. The fact they had to live together in a dormitory by themselves. But Draco Malfoy had this feeling, which everything would work out.

The train slowed to a stop at Hogwarts, it was time for the appalling feast. The beginning of the end of the sanity Hogwarts provided. Exiting their cabin into the hectic hallway, the teens pushed through directing traffic towards the carriages. Luckily the head boy and girl received their own carriage. Hermione did not have to see the boys which give no second thought to her. The men that ignored her and betrayed her. Draco did not have to see the bigoted "friends" he was instructed to entertain. So, the teenagers stayed together, filling the void of true friendship just by staying near each other. As they entered the castle, they entered the Great Hall sitting quickly, hoping to end the torture of the excitement the feast brought.

Professor Dumbledore began the toast as soon as the first years were sorted. He stated the usual; the forbidden forest was indeed forbidden, the 3rd floor to the right was also forbidden and then he introduced the Head Boy and Girl. Then the feast began. It ended quickly as Draco and Hermione were allowed to leave to be introduced to their dormitory. They walked down the hallway, stopping upon coming to a picture of a mermaid surrounded by fairies. She was beautiful, with long flowing ashen brown hair with golden tones bringing warmth to her, and her pale skin which was flawless, and the song. The song she was singing was as sweet as day, of course there was no words to the song of the mermaid but it was quite becoming and welcoming to the teenagers.

"The password is set to Destiny, if you wish you may change it in two weeks time." Professor Dumbledore stated quite genially to the teens, "and now," he said looking at them as if waiting for their utmost refusal to live with one another "you may do as you wish, but please try to get along." He began a silent plea with the former rivals. Their dormitory opened at this moment and beckoned them into the room with the sunset pouring through the window panes into the glistening hallway.

Hermione stepped through the threshold first and began to gape openly at the glamorously furnished dormitory. A twist of colors including silver, gold, black and red were adorning the dormitory. Christy, Hermione's puppy, lay sleeping upon the couch facing a television. A full kitchen was to the right of the threshold. Black granite with specks of gold and silver drew Hermione's attention. The cherry cabinets with Stainless steel everything; stove, refrigerator, dishwasher and sink. It had an island in the middle with 2 bar chairs placed next to each other. In front of the bar were the sink and a small coffee maker.

"This is beautiful," Hermione stated.

"Yes, Yes it is" Draco said looking directly into her eyes, which are the gateway to her soul. "You know-"

"Well, it is late and we better need our sleep for class tomorrow." Hermione said beginning to start for the door. "Christy, come!" Her little furry dog followed her obediently.

She ran up the stairs coming to her room with Hermione Granger etched into it in Golden letters. Draco's door she noticed had his name etched in silver two doors down from hers. Her door opened and the most beautiful bedroom welcomed her. But truly the window drew her in fascinating her. The white sheer material moved into the room with the wind. She opened the door hidden behind them. Hermione stepped onto the balcony gazing into the starry skies. Softly she began to sing,

"Oh star fall down on me

Let me make a wish upon you

Hold on, let me think

Think of what I'm wishing for

Wait, don't go away

Just not yet

Cause I thought

I had it

But I forget

And I won't let you fall away

From me

You will never fade

And I won't let you fall away

From me

You will never fade away from me

And now I let my dreams consume me

And tell me what to think

But hold on

Hold on

What am I dreaming?

Wait, don't go away

Just not yet

Cause I thought

That I had it

But I forget

And I won't let you fall away

From me

You will never fade away

I won't let you fall away

You will never fade away

And I won't let you fall away

You will never fade away

And I won't let you fall away from me

You will never...

Oh star fall down on me."

Smiling up into the black velvet darkness of the night she left the balcony into the sheer fabric of her room. Falling down onto her bed she fell asleep without a single thought entering her head.

Draco, on the other hand, heard her sing. The sweet soprano of her voice. It was sweet and beautiful, full of meaning. He didn't understand this. This day had been confusing and bittersweet. He needed answers and badly. But, first he needed sleep. Heading back into his room, Draco collapsed onto his bed as well and fell into a dreamless slumber, uninterrupted until a scream echoed into the night, shaking him awake from his peaceful rest.

* * *

The song is Oh Star by Paramore...

and thats a longer chapter...how is it?


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione's Past Part 1

Thanks to all who reviewed!! Ill try to have the next chapter up soon

* * *

Chapter 2: Hermione's Past pt 1

Her scream echoed into the night awaking the dragon from his peaceful slumber. Jumping out of bed he made his way to her room, swinging open the door and could not believe his eyes.

She was lying there, shaking and sweating, her wrists were shown to him bleeding profusely, and her eyes were shut tightly as she screamed in agony. Draco made his way to her taking off his shirt to wrap her wrists, placing a cooling charm over her body and held her. He held her as she awoke from the nightmare crying. After calming her down, he looked into her eyes and stared, stared into eyes of the broken beauty that was once a conformed fearless girl.

Slowly she began to drift away in Draco's arms to a dream world. Her body felt limp in his arms and she had a look of serenity on her face. He placed her in her bed and began to leave.

"Don't" said the small fragile voice

"Don't what?"

"Leave me too"

Silently Draco made his way back to her bed and held her, cradled her into his arms. Soon, they both fell asleep.

In the early morning light she awoke alone in her bed. "Perhaps it was all a dream", she wondered to herself aloud.

"No, it wasn't." said a voice carrying a tray filled with pancakes, eggs and bacon, toast, strudel and pumpkin juice. "I didn't know what you like to eat so I brought a variety".

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" Draco replied setting the tray down and sitting next to Hermione. While they ate the question had been close to revealing itself many a times. Finally he just blurted it out. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you like this, why are you depressed, why are you and those dolts not best friends, and most importantly why do you not care?"

"It's a long story..."

"We have time, its Saturday"

"I was just home from school over summer break and I received a phone call on my cell phone, it's a device…"

"I know what a cell is Hermione"

"Oh, anyway. It was my father asking me to come home immediately, for I was at my friend's house. When I got home…"

Flashback

_"Daddy?" Hermione said upon entering the house. "Dad?"_

_"Hermione" he said coming from the kitchen "Your mother, she, she's gone"_

_"What do you mean gone daddy? Where did she go?"_

_"Oh, My Mione, she's an angel now, truly an angel"_

_"Dad, what? She's an angel? Oh my god Daddy!!" Hermione screamed in agony as she crumpled into a pile upon the floor, her face hidden into her father's chest. Tears consumed the father and daughter as they grieved._

_2days past_

_"My Mother lived without regrets, without wishing she did something else instead. She always taught me to live in the moment, to give it my all, for there are no do-overs in the game of Life. She taught me how to dance, and I taught her the correct steps. She gave me my voice, and I sang for her as sweetly as she is-was. She used to sing this song to me ever since I was a little girl…"_

As long as the stars shine above me  
As long as they're shining on me  
I'll love you so  
to me you are the most  
perfect angel that I've ever seen

Some say dreams are only for dreamers  
I say they're here for me and you  
and right here at this start  
with all of my heart I hope  
that all of your precious dreams come true

"_I love her; she is and will always be my best friend. The one I will always go to cry because of a nightmare, for a problem I'm having at school, for comfort, for when Crookshanks died. She's not just my mother, she's my mommy, she's my friend, she's amazing, graceful, funny, loving. I miss you mommy! I miss you! I'm so sorry. And now I sing this song to you my mother, my saving grace."_

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

_Hermione walked over to her mother's casket, running her fingers over her mother's fine porcelain skin, her cheek, lips and arms._

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith; you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

_Hermione kissed her mother's cheek, falling down on the pew beginning to cry._

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

_By the end of her song, Hermione was in tears. Her father walked over and pulled her close, hugging her. This was the start of Hermione's depression_

End Flashback

"I'm everything I am, because you loved me…" Hermione kept singing quietly, to herself. There was no comfort for Hermione now. She couldn't care anymore; so much had been taken from her. There was no point in anything.


	4. Chapter 3: Hermione's Past Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter. The song is Ocean by 3lw as well.

Chapter 3:

Draco listened to the broken beauty sitting before him. She had lost her mother, which was devastating to the girl. There was no denying that. Hermione was singing, and he couldn't escape the fact that she sang so beautifully. There was more to her, he knew it, he just had to figure it out.

They needed to get ready for class, so Draco turned to leave Hermione so that she may get ready.

"Thank you Malfoy" Hermione said as he was exiting the door

"Anytime Granger" and with that he left her room.

"Ok," she thought. "I couldn't tell him the entire truth." Hermione never told anyone what truly happened over her summer vacations. It all began during the summer of her 3rd year, going into her 4th. She was 14 at the time her mom died. The story only slightly different than the version Draco had heard.

During that fateful summer, her mother died from a car crash in mid-July. And Hermione blamed herself everyday for that. Her father, a good man only made enough money so that she had to move after the funeral. A funeral that only her father, her brothers and she went to. There, Hermione made no speech, sung no song, only watched as they lowered her mother's casket into the cold ground. It was raining that day; the angels were shedding the tears Hermione could not.

So Hermione, her brothers and her father moved from the upper middle class society they were accustomed to, to more of a ghetto neighborhood in America, where you couldn't take a walk without your cell phone or another person.

Hermione went to public summer school where she was in less than 5 percent of the majority being white, and with her natural yearning for knowledge, she was one in a million. At summer school she was constantly being picked on when she went to the summer school, until the man of the school walked into her life.

He was seventeen, going to be a senior at the high school in the fall. And his name was well-known in the ghetto. He was smart, book and street, was respectful of the teachers and cared about how he looked. Overall all the girls gushed at him. His name was Michelangelo, but everyone called him Angelo. Except Hermione, she called him Angel, and he called her Maya. Six foot tall and three inches, with his black spiked up hair and hazel eyes. He was gorgeous, the boss of the school, and her best friend in the ghetto.

They had been in the same summer school classes for three years now, well two if you don't count his sophomore year, that summer he was in juvenile delinquency for selling cocaine. And he lived next door to Hermione. Yes, he had noticed her and taken her under his wing. He enjoyed walking to school with her, engaging in intellectual conversations. He knew what went on in her house. Her father never home always working, trying to get out of the ghetto they were stuck in.

Angel watched her grow, seen what she endures when she leaves him at their metal fence. Her doing housework, constantly cleaning, her eldest brother, Jonathon, trying to move out back into a normal suburban house; while her second oldest brother, David, worked then he would come home to drink and beat her. Hermione showed Angel her bruises once, one covered her entire stomach, and another showed his fingerprints in the grooves of her neck. Angel also saw Hermione lose weight this past summer, a lot of weight. She was too skinny, too sickly. Then he saw something he never wanted to see from her. Heroine.

He also found out that since he last saw her she worked at a bar. Not just any bar, a 'gentleman's lounge' under the name Vanessa. She had to strip for cash, had to denounce herself on a pole in front of pigs. Angel got sick at this, especially since she didn't even tell him, he saw for himself.

Hermione's family was falling apart. Her eldest brother moved only 15 minutes away, but out of the ghetto, out of her world. She never saw him anymore, he had a life without her and she mourned for another loss. Her father a well-known dentist became a nobody, a bartender, getting her a job at night to help with bills. And her other brother, David, worked hard, bought drugs into her life and also painful hits, when something wasn't done correctly.

Hermione only had one savoir that came that summer, a bouncy little puff of snow, she called Christy. Christy was her life, her world, the only one that loved her and stayed with her. Christy made Hermione, the dorky schoolgirl back in Hogwarts.

In the ghetto, Hermione wasn't the bushy haired dorky girl engrossed with books all the time. In the ghetto, she was Michelangelo Desimone's best friend. Hermione was a short, skinny girl, with curves in all the right places. Her hair was never bushy, never unmanageable; almost always it was in natural ringlets flowing down her back, or straight and sleek making it almost to her butt. Sure, she always did her schoolwork and most of the time the only person to hand it in, but she worked. During the weekends and almost everyday after school, she waitresses at a local restaurant, and every night stripped at the local 'gentleman's lounge' while her father bartended at both of the places.

David, her brother, brought the drugs into her life, yes, but she was in a depression when she came home from Hogwarts. Her father was proud of her as always, Jonathon was proud and quite intrigued at the fact she can do magic, and even Angel always wrote to her and brought her to parties when she came home to celebrate. But David couldn't take the fact she was different. Each year that she came home, while they lived in the ghetto, he would beat her. However, this past summer, the night she came home David tied Hermione up to a chair after he gave his annual beating, and tied a rubber band around her arm, popping up her vein and forced her to take heroin. Instantly Hermione became addicted.

When she saw Angel, a few nights later, he brought her to a party. The usual crowd was there; Maria and her boyfriend Scott, Jamie and Aaron, Ashley, Celeste and Brenden, with about 250 other people stacked into Big D's house. The music was blasting all rap, hip-hop artists. The girls were dancing; there was every kind of drink imaginable and of course, there were drugs.

"Angel, stay close to me tonight, I don't wanna do any drugs…" Hermione begged Angel.

"Don't worry Miss Maya, they all know" Angel stated with the Italian Guido attitude.

"But I didn't even…"

"Hermione!!!" Maria came bouncing towards her. "Finally, someone who can dance!"

Shooting Angel a helpless look, she was being dragged off by Maria to the already crowded dance floor. It was Hip Hop vs. Reggaeton mix. Also known as Hermione's song. Dancing with her infamous dance partner, Hermione soon forgot everything, focusing on the twisting of bodies and the bouncing and losing control. By the end of the couple of songs, Hermione just leaned into Maria's ear and screamed, "Wanna get something to drink?"

Maria understood instantly. Hell, she wasn't Hermione's best girlfriend for nothing. Code words meant everything. Some guy was trying to dance with Hermione and of course, it was probably some perverted guy that she didn't want to deal with. Maria didn't blame Hermione for anything, so they went in search for the close group.

Finally at the end of the night, Big D asked Hermione, Maria and one of the other girls; Staz (Anastasia) were asked to sing. This was a ritual at these parties. It always ended with this small group singing something. So Hermione said, "What about Confessing?"

"Nah, I don't know Mione…" Staz said, "It might raise some questions"

"Staz is right, what about Ocean instead?" Maria piped up.

"Sounds good. The usual?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Both girls squealed.

Hermione, Maria and Staz got up on stage, and instantly the crowd separated into couples. The lights were dimmed and a spotlight focused on the girls.

Michelangelo's eyes went and focused on Hermione, Knowing she was going to knock these people off their feet with her voice.

(Maria)

He who stands by me

Through the stormy weather

Through good times and bad

(Hermione)

Always there for me

Takes me to the water

And quenches my thirst

(Staz)

My sweet inspiration

I wanna say

(all)

Your love is an ocean

Wide as the skies

A comfort to me

Time after time

Your precious love

Fills up my cup

Touches my soul

(Maria)

He who knows me better

(Staz)

Than no man on earth

Guides me to the mountain

(Hermione)

Witness my rebirth

Makes me feel so worthy

(Maria)

To belong to him

I treasure my commitment

And it's because of...

(All)

Your love is an ocean

Wide as the skies

A comfort to me

Time after time

Your precious love

Fills up my cup

Touches my soul

(Staz)

When I think of your love

(Maria)

A ray of hope shines through

(all)

And shatters the darkness I felt

(Staz)

Erase all the doubt

And the fears that chains

(Hermione)

And guides me to your Heavenly place

Ooh

(Maria)

I know you'll always be there

Through thick and thin

(Staz)

I know I can depend on you

Through thick and thin

(Hermione)

You comfort me with loving arms

Through thick and thin

he's my love

Ooh, ooh ooh

(All)

Your love is an ocean

Wide as the skies

A comfort to me

Time after time

Your precious love

Fills up my cup

Touches my soul

(Staz)

Sing it again, sing it again

(All)

Your love is an ocean

Wide as the skies

A comfort to me

Time after time

Your precious love

Fills up my cup

Touches my soul

(Hermione)

(You're a comfort, to me

I praise you, praise you constantly

I gave you my heart, gave you my soul

I want you to know that I love you)

I give my praise to you

Everyone went quiet when the music stopped. And then, there was not a person in the room who didn't clap. The girls were gushing at their profoundness.

"I still can't believe that!" Hermione was ecstatically saying to Angel when they were walking home.

"What, that you were amazing or that you still can sing with the girls?"

"That, that, oh I don't even know!!"

'My Maya you're going to hurt yourself!" Angel was saying to Hermione as she began to twirl in the street.

"Angel, I have something to tell you..." Mione began to say

"What? You're not Maya? Then who might you be?"

"Ang, I'm being serious!"

"Oh, Okay, so what's up?"

"David…"

"What did he do this time?" Angel looked at her fiercely with murder in his eyes.

"Forget it, he was just…"

"Just what? What did he do?" Angel grabbed Hermione

"No-nothing. Forget it. He just made it a big deal…"

"Maya, I'm sorry I was rough, sometimes I do wanna just wanna take you out of that house."

"I know, angel. And I thank you. You're truly my best friend."

* * *

Hermione was in a trance thinking about her holidays…if you would call them that. She continued thinking about when she had to strip to help her father; when, by the end of the summer she tried to stop using heroine, but there was no avail.

She looked up and found herself by the transfiguration room, which was her first class of the day. It was still breakfast so the classroom was deserted. Hermione went into the classroom and sat towards the right, not first row, but not in the back either. She popped in her ipod and started drawing on her notebook.

Finally after some ten minutes of waiting she felt a weight beside her. Then after another five minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall began class.

* * *

Chapter 4 hopefully will be up soon 


	5. Chapter 4: Life In the Ghetto

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. Don't own characters. Just the Plot.

Sorry Guys didn't realize i did the same chapter. Here's the real chapter 4. Sorry Again!

The few lines of the song is Frankie J; Daddy's Little Girl. Hermione performing the song at some point in the story, i don't know when though. And only because i am in love with that song. lol.. So well. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary, August 15, 2003 

I can't believe he's really gone. First Mother died, now daddy… I can't believe this. Yes Diary, you heard me…daddy's dying. It happened last night in his sleep. I, I just can't believe this. We came home from Cinderella's, you know the strip club daddy bartends and I strip at, and it was such a good night!! Daddy made $450 and I made $780 in tips! But, now, daddy, daddy he's in the hospital with tubes and everything in him…Diary, why? Why this? Why now? We were doing so well…so close to escaping this place. Just me and daddy. There would have been no David, no gangs anymore… We would've had Sunday dinners reminiscing of mama, and we would have spent Saturdays home, not at a strip club. Now that dream is shattered among the other things in my life. There's no more fairy tales. No more dreams at all. Especially since every time I dream, it always goes away. Everything, everybody whom I love leaves me. Mama died, now daddy's in the hospital, Harry and Ron are oceans away and Jonathan is so close, but out of my world. I wish I could go live with him and escape David, but no. I can't. The doctors and nurses made me leave to come home and 'get some rest'. Don't they understand I can't rest? I'll wake up all bruised and bloodied; clean myself up and go to work. From 9 in the morning until 6 in the morning with a three hour break in-between jobs so I may see daddy. I mean yes, I am bringing in anywhere in between a grand to two a night, but I have to. We don't have any insurance policies. I have to work.

Angel stops by the hospital to see daddy. Isn't that sweet? He saw me coming into the hospital on my break of jobs to visit my daddy. He stopped me in the hallway and asked how I was. I told him that it didn't matter how I am, all that matters is daddy will survive. David hasn't even gone to see daddy. He says that since daddy's in the coma it doesn't matter, he won't understand or notice we're there. But I know my dad knows I'm at his side. I feel it. But anyway, Angel saw my outfit and wanted an explanation. He knows I strip at Cinderella's, he saw me there. But my outfit that day was, well not me.

Normally, Diary I wear jeans and a cute top when I get off work. However, that day I wore black stockings, pink ballerina skirt, black leotard, grey sweater, pink and white legwarmers… remember diary, when I used to dance? All the time, I never stopped practicing. For my mother, who wanted a prima ballerina, and no, diary I loved it. Every minute of stage time I loved it. To be on stage to look out and see no one and feel that freedom that comes with it. It's so exhilarating.

So yes, when I strip I dance, but I signed up at this dance school and its right between jobs. My class is at 7 until 830. It's ballet of course. Something you never see where I live anymore. But back in Surrey, it was so common. I told daddy this. I said, 'daddy, when you get better you'll see me dance again.'

So diary, I told you that daddy's in the hospital. Let me tell you why. When me and dad came home from Cinderella's we said goodnight and both went to bed. Around 6 in the morning, and we got home around 4, I heard a scream. I know, he did something but I can't prove it. All I know is I didn't even look and dialed 911. The ambulance was here in a minute and thirty seconds.

They said daddy had a heart attack and now he's in a coma. But I doubt that. What made him have a heart attack? David must have done something, I know it. God damn it I know this. God please tell me he did something. Please.

So I'm the only one who comes and sees daddy. Well actually I lied. Angel comes with me sometimes. David stays home and does drugs and whatever else he does. Jonathan doesn't know. I want to call him but our phone was turned off last month. We only had enough money to pay the mortgage. And, I don't know his number. He used to swing by the house when he first moved out, now I haven't heard from him in a few months. It's okay though. I'm used to it.

So let me tell you the good news. Yes diary, there is some good news. Angel took me to my class and afterwards he brought me to a studio! I can't believe it. A real studio. And guess who was there? Staz and Maria!! We met the guy who heard us sing at Big D's party and he wants to record us! I can't believe this diary. He really wants to record us. Oh Merlin, I can't wait. Our first practice is Sunday, since we all work so much. Angel said there's a song he wants us to do as a duet on the demo. Really, he said, he just wants a song of us together so when I go away, he'll remember me by.

That scares me going back to Hogwarts in September. What about daddy? I know Angel will watch him for me, but what about everything? The record deal, dad's health, my job, the house… I don't think I'll be able to return to Hogwarts this September. I don't feel it in me. There is no way I can go back. Harry and Ron will have to do without me. I'll write to the headmaster when my letter comes and reply I simply cannot go back to Hogwarts. I am needed too much at home. I just hope he understands.

Well diary, I forbade you goodnight and as always, thank you; for being my one true friend. Well, besides Angel. He's going to make some girl real lucky one day. Oh diary, I know what I should do. I'll go to Nassau and find Jonathan tomorrow. I have a few hours off. I'll visit him and let him know that daddy's in the hospital, if he wants to visit. I'll have to look my best though; Jonathon never wants me to look like a stripper…even if I am one…

Love always,

Mia.

* * *

Hermione did go see her brother the next day; however it was nothing like she believed it to be. She got dressed all beautiful with nice tan pants on a white sleeveless turtle neck and her nicest heels. She threw on a tan jacket before she stepped out the door. Hermione looked stylish and very grown-up. 

So she looked in the phone book under 'Granger' she found his address but no phone number, so she hopped on the bus and proceeded to his address. The houses were just like she thought they would be. Clean cut grass, white vinyl fences, darling houses all in the same. Mia got off onto Cherry Street and walked a few blocks until she hit Mark Tree Rd and Cherry Street. Turning right onto Mark Tree, she looked at the numbers, 17, 19, 21… she continued on her path until Hermione saw number 29, another replica of the houses next door. White fence neatly cut green lawn, a two story house all in white and blue. It was so beautiful. She used to live in a neighborhood like this. That was a million years ago.

Suddenly, Hermione felt scared. What happened if her brother hated her? Maybe that's why he never came around anymore. Did he forget about his sister? So Mia closed her eyes and mustered all that Gryffindor courage up and walked up to his door and ringed the bell. She waited a few moments until she thought, 'Well, maybe they're not home?', When this woman carrying a baby answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman said bouncing the baby boy on her hip looking at Hermione.

"Yes, um, I came to see my brother Jonathan, does he live here?" Hermione stated as she couldn't keep her eyes off of the baby, who looked like her father in the baby pictures she saw.

"Yes, but we weren't expecting company. I'll go get him." With that she shut the door in Hermione's face and went to go find Jonathan.

A few minutes later, Jonathan opened the door. "Hermione…" he began looking at the girl before him. She was no longer his baby sister and he saw that. She was a broken woman. There were fading bruises on her cheeks and eyes, the only marks he could see with her jacket on. Her hair lost that bushiness a long time ago and remained sleek curls that went midback length. She looked older, as you would mistake her for a mother of five in her early thirties. She looked forlorn, stained and gone. There was no Hermione in herself anymore. No glimmer of cunning in her eyes, or the feeling of accomplishment. She was scared.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, please I'll just go. I just wanted to tell you that daddy's in the hospital…" Mione stated very quickly and turned to go. Jonathan reached out and grabbed her elbow as she turned. The instant he grabbed her she stiffened and sucked in a deep breath hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He looked in her eyes hoping she would confess what was happening to her.

"Yes, Yes of course. I'm dealing. Daddy's at St. Martin's Hospital…it's all I can afford right now, so if you want to go see him he's there. He's in Room 116." Hermione turned to walk away "I'm sorry, again, if I disrupted you and whoever that was."

"She's my wife, Hermione." At that Mione turned around abruptly.

"When did you get married?"

"About a year ago, but that isn't important…"

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was just her family…"

"Why? Are you ashamed of us? Of me?"

"Of course not! But you were in school…"

"Then why wasn't I told when you had a baby?" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. "Please just go visit your father. It's the least you owe him. And say hello to your wife and child. Protect them so they don't end up like me." With that she walked away with tears pouring out of her eyes. She knew it; Jonathan didn't want her to be his sister. He was ashamed.

There is nothing in this world that could make her cry worse than she did when she knew Jonathan was ashamed. Sure, they didn't live in England anymore. And okay, her father was a bartender and she had to strip. But they were doing well until her dad went into the coma. They were almost out of the ghetto.

She cried all night at her father's bedside. She worked hard at ballet and stayed in the studio taking voice lessons. She kept her job, struggled dancing, music and staying with her dad and she was doing everything well. She even forgot she was a witch, until her letter came.

* * *

It was August 25th, 2003 when her seventh year letter came, regarding all that had to be brought and the fact she was head girl. So promptly with the school's owl, she replied to the headmaster that she will be not be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year due to family problems. The reply? Albus Dumbledore himself. 

Dumbledore portkeyed himself from one side of the Atlantic to the other and wanted an explanation of why the most brilliant witch of her time, would not be attending any magical school to finish her education. First he went to her house and her brother David answered the door. Strike One.

Briefly when David answered the door he just said Hermione was at the strip club called Cinderella's and he didn't know when she would be home but when she would be she would be getting the beating of her life. Why he told her professor this? He was drunk as usual.

So Dumbledore, being the naïve wizard that he is, met a young man on the street, asking him, "Who is Cinderella?" Strike two. Thankfully, it was Brenden, and Brenden called over Angel, who instantly knew Dumbledore from a photo Hermione showed him once. Angel introduced him and asked Dumbledore if he was looking for Hermione Granger. This confirmed his assumption.

"Yes, I am looking for her. I was told she would be at Cinderella's. Who is Cinderella?" Dumbledore asked Angel quickly. "I must speak with Ms. Granger immediately."

"I understand that, she's not at work yet. She should be at the hospital. I do not want to take you to Cinderella's. I'll take you to St. Martin's instead, where her father is." Angel replied to the old man kindly.

"Thank you" and with that, the two men were on their way to St. Martin's. When they reached there Angel went directly to Room 116, where Hermione, thankfully was still sitting there holding her father's hand tightly.

"…Hermione?" Angel said softly, letting her know he was there. "Your Professor is here…he's been looking for you."

"Oh, thank you angel. Please you can send him in." she said looking at the door already knowing what was coming.

"Alright Mia, I'm going to leave you two alone, holla if you need me baby girl."

"Thanks Ang…" With that Angel left her and professor Dumbledore in the room.

"Good Afternoon Professor. Please sit." She motioned to the chair she was just sitting in and sat next to her father.

"Ms. Granger, now why are you no longer coming back to Hogwarts or any wizarding school for that matter?

She motioned with her hands to her father, whose heartbeat was regulated by a machine. "Because I can't leave him" She looked at her Professor, and he saw what everyone saw nowadays when they looked at Hermione. A broken woman.

"But your education is important."

"I understand that, but all he has is me. To be frank, I have to work, I have to pay bills and I can't leave."

"I understand, but don't you have two brothers?"

"David doesn't work, and my other brother? Jonathan, he's in a different world than I am."

"What do you mean, 'a different world'?

"He has a wife and a child. He doesn't live in the ghetto, Professor. He has a nice house and a family. He doesn't want to be apart of this. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you do?"

"Yes Professor, I have to be apart of it. My father's practice fell apart after my mum died. And now he bartends. I have to stay home. My education can't continue. Thank you for trying. It was a difficult decision, but it's for the best."

"The best for whom, Ms. Granger? You? Your father and brothers? You deserve the chance to become something."

Just then a knock on the door came. It was Angel. "Hermione, your brother is here."

"David?" She asked with an uncontrolled amount of vulnerability in her voice and a huge sense of freight in her eyes.

"No, Jonathan." Somehow, she was relieved in a way. And he walked in, startled at the man in blue robes and a long white beard in front of him.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Jonathan." He stated leaving his hand out to Hermione's professor for him to shake. Tightly Dumbledore shook his hand and leaned in to whisper something in the man's ear.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Jonathan. Hermione, I do hope to see you on that train. But if I don't please, don't hesitate to write." With that, he left the hospital room to a nearby ally and apparated.

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked incredulously at him.

"I came to see you, and to see dad."

"Why?" She asked him still in disbelief.

"Because he's my father, Hermione, and you're my sister. And Believe it or not, but I do love you." He took a good long look at his sister since the last time he saw her. She had lost even more weight, her eyes had black bags under them and her arms gave away more bruised he assumed David had bestowed upon her. Along on her arms were scars and holes from the times she would cut and when David felt like putting Heroine in her system. She didn't look like a girl anymore in the baggy t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. Her hair tied up in a ponytail and there was no makeup to make her seem decent. The beeping of her father's heart rate matched hers

"I'm sorry." She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. Why she said it, she doesn't know, but it was done.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the sorry one."

"Because Jonathan, I'm sorry I made you ashamed, I'm sorry I'm a freak and I'm sorry…"

"Maya, there is nothing you should be sorry about!!" Jonathan grabbed her by her nearly non-existent waist. "I'm the one who messed up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kevin. And I'm sorry I didn't invite you to me and Jennifer's wedding. I was ashamed, but I can't be ashamed of you. You have done everything right! You have worked so hard and taken so much so please. Let me help you. I'll take care of dad's bills. You don't have to do this." The beeping of the machines continued, slowing down slightly.

"Jonathan, that's sweet but I can handle it. Daddy's bills are expensive. You can't afford it with the house and baby and everything. It's okay though, at least you're here now, and now I can properly meet Jennifer and Kevin. After all he is my nephew. But I understand if you don't want me around him. I know I wouldn't be such a great influence…"

"What do you mean, not a great influence? You would be the best influence!"

"No Jon, I wouldn't be. You know dad bartended right?"

"Yes… but what does this have to…oh Hermione…" The beeping heart reate strengthened dramatically.

"I know, but it has great tips and I had to help daddy…"

"He let you degrade yourself like that? No. you're quitting. I don't care if I have to take a second mortgage on my house! You can't do that to yourself."

"I can't quit. It's the only thing I can do that I can make good money."

"I can't believe we're having this discussion."

"Jonny…" The beeping stopped and made a long still noise. "Daddy!!!" Hermione cried, flinging herself onto her father. Nurses came running in with a defibrillator. Jonathan had to pull Hermione off of her father. 100 volts, they used. There was no response. They continued shocking his body, until finally there was no use. Hermione's father died. She collapsed in Jonathan's arms with tears still running down her cheeks.

* * *

A week later was his funeral. They had to ship the body to England to be buried with his wife. Hermione left with Angel and Christy, her only companions on the trip. Jonathan told her that he would meet her in the funeral home on august 31st. He could only be there for the funeral procession. David on the other hand, said to her after a daily beating that he didn't want to go. It would be a waste for him. So it would be a small funeral. It was only Hermione and Angel in the funeral home until 3:30 when they loaded the body in to the car to be buried. Jonathan had yet to show up. 

It began to rain on the way to the cemetery. Hermione was sitting in the Hurst with Christy on her lap and Angel across from her. They passed the Granger's old home, the old dentistry and the old playground. They stopped at a light across from the park Hermione remembered playing in a long time ago when she was a little girl with her father. Her brothers were in school and her mother was at the store. So she convinced her father to take her to the park to play. They spent the afternoon there, swinging on the swings, playing hopscotch, climbing the jungle Jim. Eating ice cream until she had to leave the park and promising her dad to keep quiet that they had dessert before dinner. When they got home Hermione's mother knew they had ice cream by the chocolate dot on Hermione's nose. She didn't yell or scream at Hermione or her dad, but laughed as she kissed her sweet daughter and husband.

Snapping out of that blissful memory, she knew what her parents wanted. They wanted her education to continue. She looked at Angel and smiled. He smiled back, and knew, deep down he knew she was going back to Hogwarts. She had to. She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't.

They reached the **cemetery** where her mother was buried. And right next to her was a 6 foot hole where her father's casket was placed to be lowered. The priest began the final ceremony. When she stepped to say goodbye to her father one last time and kissed the coffin, she heard footsteps behind her. It was Jonathan with his wife and son. He had come after all. He hugged his sister, and kissed the coffin too. Then, she saw what she never thought that she would ever see. His tears.

They lowered the coffin into the ground and began to shovel the dirt back into the ground. Angel held her again flinging herself into the ground along with her parents. He whispered in her ear, "Sing, Please, Sing. It will help Maya. I promise you, It will help."

So, Softly, she sang only whispering the song into few inaudible words. "Father, I'll do anything to keep you/ Right here with me/can't you see how much I need you?"

They finished shoving the dirt into his grave and Hermione turned and walked, in the rain, towards the car. Angel followed her as did Jonathan, Jennifer and of course, Kevin.

Almost an hour later, Angel, Jonathan, Jennifer and Kevin were on their way back to the United States. Hermione had to finish her education and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in London with Christy with her. After last minute shopping she was ready to board the Hogwarts express for the next day.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

For once, in a long, long time I'm excited. I do get to finish Hogwarts. I'm nervous too though. How can I do this though? I haven't heard from Harry or Ron, and what are they going to say? Oh diary, maybe this was a mistake after all…

Hermione-

* * *

I hope to update soon. Im getting started on the next chapter asap. Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think please! Good or bad i take constructive criticism! thank you! 

-Shattered ♥


	6. Chapter 5: All Hallows Eve

A/N: hey guys, its been forever and a half since i updated. Lol. Ill try harder to definately do it sooner!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Now we will be continuing transfiguring your hamster into parchment, teacups and lastly, most difficultly into figurines. Any questions?" McGonagall stated drawing Hermione out of her daydream.

Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of hr time for nothing; she successful transfigured her hamster, which she named Bella, into a piece of parchment, a pretty teacup with a distinct beige pattern and now, a beautiful figurine. It was difficult but Hermione perfected it on her third try. This won Gryffindor house 25 points.

"Lucky shot mudblood" Pansy Parkinson sneered towards her as they were exiting the classroom. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to heads dormitory. She had a free period.

She decided to finish her potions essay on the uses and effects of Vertiaserum; it had to be at least 30 inches of parchment. Hermione had 38 inches done in 20 minutes. She decided she would finish it later as she already accomplished the task at hand. So Hermione set to work on a letter to angel. She told him she would send him an owl, just like every year to see how he is.

Dear Angel,

Hey! How are you? How is everything going? I'm hoping to visit soon, and I hope the girls haven't gotten famous already! I hope they know how much I'm sorry for leaving them, and how much I can't wait to be back singing with them…if they'll take me back of course.

School is definitely harder this year. I was made head girl, which means I have my own bedroom, my own bathroom, and my own dormitory…well not completely my own dormitory. I share it with the head boy. I may have mentioned his name to you. Draco Malfoy. Yes, sure he was a complete jerk to me for a while but I don't know… I think he's changed. He saw my scars and actually demanded to know what happened. I don't think I'm going to figure this one out by myself.

Well anyway, I hope you're doing well… staying out of that scene perhaps? Well, probably not and I'll just scream at you later. Write back soon!! I miss you like crazy!

Love Always,

Maya

With that, Hermione summoned her owl, Cinnamon, and sent it off to Angel. Giving it owl treats before it left. Christy, who was sitting on the chair sleeping, ran over to Hermione at the instant Cinnamon left the common room window, and began to wag her tail and go back and forth.

"What Christy, you wanna go outside?" at this Christy ran to the door wagging her tail. Hermione laughed and took her leash, attached it to her and led her out of the common room. In the hallway Hermione laughed at her dog when they passed a group of boys and her dog started to wiggle her butt. Finally they walked into the open field by the lake. She brought Christy to a tree and waited for her to do her business. She did and then she wanted to play.

"Okay, Okay Christy, we can play but you must come when I call you and no jumping on anyone! Oh and Christy, please don't go in the forbidden forest…the one right over there. Alright?" the little dog looked at Hermione as if she truly understood. A little while later Hermione brought Christy back into the Head's Common Room.

Draco sat, pondered a bit, and realized something. Why did he want to know what Granger had gone through? Because he recognized her own feelings of hopelessness that resided in her eyes. His mother carried the same look. And her arms, the bruising and cuts. Those mirrored his own. No, Draco didn't like Hermione, he didn't hate her, and he matured and tolerated the broken witch. He wasn't her friend; he wasn't an ally nor enemy. Draco was indifferent to her, however his respect for her increased tenfold.

Days turned into weeks, quickly all Hallows Eve was upon all of Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione spoke to each other civilly, did their daily head duties, and were now planning a Hallow Eve's ball. Dumbledore wanted them to attend together, which was no problem for the teens. They decorated the Great Hall with floating pumpkins and candles, witches hats and cauldrons. One of the prefects, Hannah Abbot suggested that they rely on peers to sing. Open Mic, if you will. No one saw the hope of longing in Hermione's eyes, as she said 'okay'.

The first dance of the night was to be with the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts, everyone knew this, Hogwarts Tradition. Alas, they were all wondering and bugging the head boy and girl on how they were going to take this. Hermione couldn't take the stress any longer, she found refugee in the Room of Requirement. A dance floor, piano, music and a barre.

Hermione sat down at the black grand piano. She closed her eyes and let her fingers take place at the keys. She began to play, she began to sing…

Verse 1:

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Pre Chorus:  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Chorus:  
Father, listen,  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

_In the midst of her singing, she never heard the door open to the room, reflecting someone who needed to hear this.  
_  
Verse 2:  
Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says  
_Hermione kept singing, with her eyes closed, feeling her way around the keys to the piano._  
Pre Chorus:  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

_He kept in the threshold of the door, not daring to go closer._

Chorus:  
Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Hook:  
Please don't let him go  
I'm begging you so  
There open his eyes  
Need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Chorus:  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

I was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

"Daddy I miss you!" and with that, Hermione fell to a heap on the keys, sobbing. The person left the room of requirements. He knew what he had to do.

It was the night of the All Hallows Eve Dance. Hermione was wearing a rust colored dress; her hair was up in an elegant updo with a few curls framing her face. Hermione knew how to do hair, it became almost impossible to not know how when you had Staz as a best friend, Miss. Cosmetology herself. She looked in the mirror, concealment charms hid her scars that ran down her chest and back. The bruises were cleared up for now, and the cuts and scrapes? More concealment charms hid their beauty. Hermione touched her face, the porcelain skin that adorned the lioness. She had no idea why she was even going, as she buried her face in her hands. She never saw herself as beautiful. Hermione looked in the mirror once more, through her hands, and still saw that she was fat. A bigger dress, she thought, However, Hermione only weighed 90 pounds.

"Hermione, you ready yet?" a voice called from the downstairs, shifting Mione from her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'll be right down!" She called back, grabbing her wand- which she put in her purse- and shifting on her shoes. Hermione began the walk down stairs and almost made it to the bottom when she heard "about time".

Looking up, Hermione saw his mouth drop a bit, and she looked at him with her head cocked to the side a bit. Laughing, she looked at Christy, gave her dinner and looked at Malfoy. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Just was waiting for you."

"Thank you" Hermione smiled at him, but her smile did not reach her eyes. Instead they were a bit teary. As she started out the portrait hole, Malfoy grabbed her elbow.

"Hey, hey, don't be sad"

"No one wants me at this feast; I don't know why I bothered."

"Someone wants you there, who cares about them?" Draco looked at her, waiting for the answer he silently pleaded for.

"I do"

"Not when they don't give a damn about you! Can't you see how much better you are then them?" He shook his head a bit. "Never mind, just forget about them, okay?"

"I'll try." With that, the duo headed from the Head's room towards the Great Hall. As they approached the doors, the music began, however no one was on stage.

Everybody thinks I'm going crazy  
'Cause I don't even sleep  
They say I'm lookin weak  
But everything they say is true  
Girl I can't make it without you  
And I don't know which way to go  
Up or down, fast or slow  
So I think it's time for me to go away  
And I know it sounds crazy  
But your not my lady anymore

_Hermione went to look towards the stage, she could've sworn this was him singing. But Draco turned her before she could look._  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide (oh)  
Until you took your love away (way)  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride (lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (love away)  
"_You look beautiful tonight Hermione", he whispered in her ear_  
If I die I know I'd still look over you  
Lovin you, forever and forever, no need to  
Heaven is not that far away  
Heaven is not to far away  
I can still see your precious face  
Said I might have been a fool, think this way would make you gladder  
When I look down on you I can see I made you sad  
It's too late for me to change it  
Only God can explain it

_They continued dancing,_ _Hermione occasionally blushing at their closeness_

I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride (I never thought)  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (til you took my love away)  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
(yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Until you took your love away

I never thought that I would feel this way  
(never thought I'd feel this way, never never never never)  
I never thought anyone could turn my sun away (oh, oh, oh)  
Until I fell in love with you  
(I fell in love with you baby)  
How could you leave me all so smooth  
Knowing girl that I'd never have you

_"Never let them hurt you again" He whispered clutching her waist._

I never thought  
I never thought (never thoguht)  
I'd lose my pride (I would lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (oh, oh, oh)  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away(way)

I never thought (my baby)  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride (I'd lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide(I never thought)  
Until you took your love away  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away

"You look beautiful Hermione" He said on the microphone.

"Angel!" with that she ran turned to the stage, and started to run, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

More music started as the pair began to pull away. "Oh, I should get off…" Hermione began, however Angel cut her off saying, "The Prayer, Maya"

"I can't" She hesitated

"You can't or you won't"

"I won't"

"It's only us Maya, Screw them all" With that said, closing her eyes, Hermione began to sing.

Hermione:

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.

And help us to be wise in times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way

_Looking up at Angel, Colliding for a second with Draco,_

Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

Angel:

La luce che tu hai

Hemione:

I pray we'll find your light

Angel:

Nel cuore resterà

Hemione:

And hold it in our hearts.

Angel:

A ricordarci che

_Angel and Maya grabbed hands on stage_

Hemione:

When stars go out each night,

Angel:

Eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera

Hemione:

Let this be our prayer

Angel:

Quanta fede c'è

Hemione:

When shadows fill our day

_They break apart and start to move around stage_

Angel:

Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Together:

Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno lo dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace, di fraternità

La forza che ci dà

_The spotlight was on Hermione, everyone remained in silence_

Hemione:

We ask that life be kind

Angel:

È il desiderio che

Hemione:

And watch us from above

Angel:

Ognuno trovi amor

Hermione:

We hope each soul will find

Angel:

Intorno e dentro sé

Hermione:

Another soul to love

Angel/Hemione:

Let this be our prayer (Let this be our prayer,)

Just like every child, (Just like every child)

_They return to the center of the stage, still singing to each other_

Together

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

È la fede che

Hai acceso in noi,

Sento che ci salverà

_Dead silence…Everyone was thinking, Holy shit._


End file.
